ganons powdered donuts
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: The powdered donuts are the one thing that would lead to the fall of smash mansion. Ganon stole them, leading to the entire smash group trying to steal them from him. but before someone can eat any, their stolen by another. crack fic for my little bro


**Grovyle: love it!**

 **gold wolf: and so... i get the love for this! it was my idea**

 **grovyle: i dont own smash bros, fnaf, or powdered donuts**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ganons powdered donuts**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a lovely day in smash mansion, the kind of day that Ganon would sneak into Crazy Hands room and open the vault of extra ultra sugary powdered donuts. Meaning that he took golden wolves hands donuts.

He was about to eat those said stolen donuts when Ike jumped out of a giant toaster that he stole from his sisters boyfriend, Mike.

"I fight for my friends."

"Yeah we know you have no friends." Ganon sighed.

With that, Ike started crying like a stereotypical little girl.

"It's time to tip the scales!" a mans voice came from behind the toaster.

"THATS MY LINE!" A girls voice screeched from inside the toaster.

"ROBIN FIGHT! ROBIN FIGHT! ROBIN FIGHT!" two children cheered.

"challenge accepted" Girl Robin cracked her knuckles.

"Wait!" one of the two children, a girl with blue hair yelled. "First I have to make you two prettyful!"

The girl pulled out a make-up kit.

"EWW!" girl Robin screeched whilst dodging a brush. "MORGAN, GET YOUR NEICE AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

And thus, Morgan sent Morgan to the Five nights at Freddys universe, where she met Tingle, Riddley, Ninten, Pichu, Ice climbers, Chrom, and the other Brawl rejects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganon watched the madness around him. He didn't get it.

From behind a fake bush, Lucina wispered into a walkie talkie. "He's distracted. get the donuts."

Young Link and Roy put their heads down the air vent shaft, which was opened right over the donuts.

Young Link tied a small black cable to part of Roys ninja outfit and lowered him down.

Roy quickly grabbed the donuts and was pulled up.

The duo high fived and quickly ran through the air vent, untill they got to the hidden basement.

Ganon started to get an idea. _Could it be a plot to steal the-_

He looked to the left. His donuts were gone.

Ganon cried his eyes out for almost twelve hours, untill Zelda slapped him with a fish that she had in her back pocket for an odd reason.

XXXXXXXXXX

"MUAH HA HA!" Roy laughed as Young Link opened the box of donuts.

"Huh?!" Young Link gasped.

The boys started bawling. "It's empty..."

meanwhile in the air vent...

"SWEEEEEET!" Dark Pit cheered softly. "Floor donuts! And there ALL mine!"

"Not if I get them first!" Pit yelled at his twin.

The brothers broke out into a fist fight, giving Ness and Lucas enough time to steal them.

However, they both tripped on Ness's untied shoelace, and Fox swiped them.

"HANDS OFF MY BREAD!" Falco yelled, "er... I mean donuts!"

In that moment of distraction, fat old Mario stole the donuts and jumped out of the air vent. But he was so fat that he had to rest after ten seconds of running.

Luma jumped into Marios face, beat up Mario, and the donuts were gone.

Before Luma could deliver them to Rosalina, Pokemon trainer threw a pokeball at the donuts, suprisingly enough, catching them all.

"Gotta catch `em all!" He cheered whilst dashing away. Once getting to a safer place, He looked to the pokeball.

"HUH?!" He gasped, for in his hand was not the pokeball, but in its place was... "A BOMB!"

The explosion was SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Toon Link ran as fast as he could. He had to get away before Pokemon Trainer could process what had just happened. However, he became distracted by Saria, whom he had a crush on, and didn't see that he was heading for an opened window.

It was too late to stop. Toon Link was fine, but the donuts...

"...umm... should I use that cuss word I know...?" He asked himself out loud as he watched the pokeball of donuts fall into the abyss below.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **grovyle: this fic is in loving memory of ganons powdered donuts**

 **gold wolf: actually they-**

 **grovyle: no.**

 **gold wolf: :**


End file.
